Happiness is Hard to Achieve
by micahben
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto’s parents died when she was still young and was adopted by Mr. Kinomoto. She grew up to be a lovely girl but still she was unhappy. She thinks that no one cares for her even her beloved father. But, when she met the two persons who’ll chan


I admit that I did not watch the series and I only know a few characters but I still managed to write it through inquiry. This is my first ever story and I would like you to review because this story is very important to me. I'm sorry if my grammar is wrong I hope you like my story. I just turned 13 last October 12 that is why I decided to write a story since children below 13 years old are not allowed to register.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

Sakura, Shaoran, Mei Ling and Eriol are now 17 years old and they are in their third year at highschool.

"Why do they always do that to me?" Sakura thought as she ran all the way down the stairs. She could only think of escaping from her life right now. It was not yet lunchtime but she was very hungry and thinking about her problems made her sick. "Why do they have to be so cruel?" She whispered as she slowed down while approaching the school canteen. Thoughts of hatred raced through her mind. Suddenly, she felt something warm run down her left cheek. She stopped and touched her cheek with her right hand. Staring blankly at the cement ground, she was surprised. She can't control her emotions that she had kept inside her sad heart. Tears flowed down from both her eyes. Then, she heard shouts and laughter nearing her. This alarmed her. "They can't see me like this." She thought as she ran as fast as she can. Without any warning, she accidentally bumped into someone who she did not even dare to look at. She heard someone call her but she did not even attempt to turn back. She entered the ladies' room and cried her heart out.

Knowing that no one is inside the room besides her, she started shouting. "I hate myself. I hate them. I hate her." She felt her knees weaken. The weakening feeling made her lean her back against the wall. Tears are still flowing down her cheeks. "Why do they keep doing this to me? What did I do to deserve all these? I've been good since I was little. Why is this happening to me?" She screamed. She did not care about what others might think if they hear her. "All I ever wanted was to fit in. Is that a big deal? They don't want to be my friend. If only I was just like them. If only I was just like Mei Ling. I could've been much happier now. Even though I do almost everything just to fit in their group, all I get is humiliation. Why Lord? Please tell me why?" She said while she recalled what happened earlier. She recalled how Mei Ling humiliated her in front of their class.

**Flashback:**

Mei Ling gave Sakura a box covered with a pink gift wrapper as a gift for her birthday. At first, Sakura was very delighted because she thought that Mei Ling is already befriending her. Soon enough, Mei Ling disproved Sakura's conclusions. She urged Sakura to open the gift when their teacher was not around. Upon opening it, Sakura got a little confused. She looked straight into Mei Ling's eyes and asked. "What is this for? Why did you give this to me?" Mei Ling gave out a devilish laugh and answered. "Sakura, my friend, that's for you. It's for your birthday. I know you **have not** received anything from your parents yet since you are an **orphan** and I am very sure that your **fake father** does not even know when your birthday is. I decided to give you **our family** picture. I think I deserve a **thank you** from you Sakura." Sakura did not speak. She felt she was very small. She was very humiliated. She stared at Mei Ling's family picture. They looked very happy, her mother sat beside her while her father seemed to caress both their hair in the photograph. She felt a pang inside her chest. "Oh! Sakura dear, I did not intentionally want to make you feel sad. I just want you to see our **complete** family. I'm sure you hadn't experienced a kind of situation similar to mine wherein you have a **father** who really **loves** you and a **mother **who **takes good care** of **you. **I just want to share a part of my happy life to one of my beloved classmates." She said as she saw Sakura's face gloom. Sakura did not answer again. She does not know how to react to Mei Ling's statements. On the other hand, their classmates who were obviously in Mei Ling's side were all laughing at her and some are even repeating what Mei Ling said. "Uhmm.. Mei Ling I think that she really **appreciates** your gift and she wants to say it. Am I right Sakura?" Chiharu asked while sitting beside Sakura. "hmm… I don't think she wants to say it but anyways… Happy Birthday **orphan**" she continued.

Sakura erased the incident from her mind and thoughts about her life poured in. She thought of someone to blame for all the miserable things that are happening in her life right now. The weakening feeling got stronger which made her sit on the floor. She can't support her body anymore. Her feelings had already overtaken her. "No one loves me!" she exclaimed. "They only think of themselves. They only talk about Mei Ling. Mei Ling is the most popular and the most beautiful girl in school. She is very talented. She is always happy and gets everything that she desires. Even my foster father does not appreciate all the things that I do for him." Her voice was full of envy and angst while screaming.

She could not remember her parent's appearance. She does not even have a photograph of them. This made her cried even harder. She remembered how her foster father described them to her when she was still little. He said that her father was a very kind man, he was also said to be a man of few words. Her mother, on the other hand, was described to be a very beautiful and talented woman. She was told to be very good in singing and in different kinds of performing arts. The thoughts of her parents made her feel a little better. Still the feeling of being alone did not escape her. She wished that they had survived the car accident that made Sakura an orphan. Then, she heard heavy footsteps walking towards the ladies' room. She can tell that they were Mei Ling's group and that they were heading towards the room. Sakura quickly stood up and went inside a cubicle and tried to calm herself down. Mei Ling's group entered the room. She does not want Mei Ling to know that she is inside and be laughed at again. Mei Ling faced the mirror and laughed. "Mei Ling, why are you laughing?" asked Tomoyo, one of her girl friends. "Hmm… maybe it's because I successfully made fun of Sakura the Orphan." Mei Ling flashed a wicked smile at Tomoyo and checked her face for oil. Tomoyo smiled back. "Did you see the look on her face earlier? You really did a great job." Chiharu complimented as she checked her make up. "Thanks girl! Actually, I really want to congratulate you too for being so supportive. Imagine you were the one who made that poor girl leave the room." Mei Ling spotted an oily spot and started applying powder on it. "But, do you know what? Mei Ling I still don't know the reason why you are doing this to her." Chiharu said wondering. Then Mei Ling stopped retouching, she thought for a while. She thought of a good reason for being so cruel to Sakura. She, herself, did not know the reason why she loves hurting her. "Uhmm… Chiharu… I… uhmm… I just like to do that to her. I deserve to have some fun too right?" Chiharu just looked at her and Tomoyo and smiled. She can't believe Mei Ling's reason but still she can't do anything. She can't defend Sakura even if she really likes to do it because she knows that there are a lot of consequences that she might encounter if she do so. These consequences might mean being the new laughing stock of the school. This is the least thing she wants to be and she is already contented in being one of Mei Ling's followers.

Sakura heard their group leave. Upon hearing their conversation, her anger even grew stronger. "I also deserve to be happy." Those words are the only words she can utter at that moment. She wanted to break down and cry again but she can't cry anymore. She has no more tears left to cry. She went out of the cubicle and fixed her hair. She decided to wipe her face with a damp cloth but when she looked for her pink handkerchief in her pocket, she cannot find it.

­­­­

"Shaoran, do you think you will be able to pass our examination tomorrow?" Eriol asked his bestfriend. "I don't think so but I really hope I can pass it." Shaoran sighed as they were about to go out the canteen. "I know you can pass it even though it's quite hard." Eriol encouraged him as they left the canteen premises. As they were about to separate, A girl bumped into Shaoran which made him fall on the ground. "Uhgh… Oh! It hurts." Shaoran exclaimed in pain. Eriol looked at him; he was very surprised. Shaoran stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. He was surprised to see that he is holding a pink handkerchief. He faced towards the direction of the running girl and shouted. "Miss wait. Miss you dropped something." The girl did not look back until she disappeared inside the ladies' room. "Shaoran don't mind her anymore. Maybe she's just too ignorant to apologize." Eriol said as he patted Shaoran's back. "Maybe you're right but I have to return this to her." Shaoran said as he showed Eriol the girl's pink handkerchief. "Okay, if that's what you want. I'll just head off to our room. I'll just wait for you there." Eriol said as he waved to his friend.

Shaoran thought of a way to return the handkerchief to its owner. "I'll just wait for her to go out of the ladies room. Yeah! That's it. I'll just wait for her outside the room and return this to her." Shaoran said while walking towards the path leading to the ladies' room. When he was already near the room, he heard a girl screaming. He paused and listened to the girl's screams. He could definitely feel the sadness in the girl's voice. Now he understood the reason why the girl ran into him without apologizing. "She thinks that she is all alone." Shaoran sighed. He leaned on the wall leading to the ladies' room and gasp. "If only I can help her ease the pain that she's feeling." He said, his voice full of concern for the girl that he hadn't known yet. He listened to the girl's misery and anger. "I'll wait for her to come out and I'll give this back to her."

His thoughts were disturbed by footsteps heading towards his direction. He quickly hid the handkerchief in his pocket. He saw a group of girls laughing and are about to go to the ladies' room. Shaoran knew that the three girls were from the other section. He was absolutely sure that the girl in the middle is Mei Ling. Everybody in the university knows her and he had known her since he was in first year highschool. There is no wonder that she is attractive and charming but she is not his type. Even though every male in his class adores her, he is still not attracted to her. He was surprised when Tomoyo greeted him. "Hi! Shaoran, how are you?" Mei Ling asked and paused to talk to him. "Uhmm… I'm all right. I hope you're the same. Are you going to the ladies' room?" Shaoran asked. He obviously does not want to speak to her because of what he has heard from the girl inside the ladies' room. He is quite irritated at the moment and Mei Ling sensed it. "Yes, you are right. We are going now. Bye." Mei Ling answered smiling. She flipped her hair and walked towards the entrance of the ladies' room. She does not want to leave yet but she has to go because she could sense that Shaoran was not in the mood for talking. "Do you think Mei Ling likes him?" Tomoyo whispered into Chiharu's ears making sure that Mei Ling does not hear her. "I think she likes him. She does not usually do that to everyone." Chiharu answered and they both giggled. Mei Ling did not mind them anymore and just smiled as they entered the ladies' room. When Mei Ling's group was already inside the ladies' room, Shaoran took the handkerchief from his pocket and held it close to his chest.

He stood there for a few minutes until the door opened. Mei Ling's group went out and headed to his direction again. Mei Ling smiled at Shaoran sweetly. He hid the handkerchief again inside his pocket. It's very visible that she is blushing. Shaoran looked at the seventeen year-old girl before him. Mei Ling seemed like a very beautiful doll. She has shiny, long hair; an angelic face that made her look innocent; a voluptuous body which every man dreamt of holding and a very white skin complexion. She came from a very rich family and also the top student in their batch. She seemed nearly perfect. "Shaoran, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked Shaoran. She always dreams of being his wife someday. No one knows it even her closest friends and family members. She keeps it as a secret because she is hoping that one of these days before graduation comes, Shaoran will court her and propose to her. She was already captivated by his sweet smile the first time she saw it. It always makes her melt. She always thinks of embracing him and calling him hers. Because he came from a very influential and rich family, she is very sure that her family won't have problems with his family's status. "What do you want to talk about?" Shaoran asked looking disinterested. Mei Ling couldn't think of any topic so she decided to ask about last year's intramurals. "Uhmm… you're the last year's Mr. Intramurals right?" she asked. Her two companions, Tomoyo and Chiharu, just looked into each other and smiled. "Mei Ling, we'll just go ahead. We have to do something important." Chiharu winked at Tomoyo and smiled. Mei Ling blushed she couldn't talk to Shaoran alone. "Shaoran, I think we have to go. I will just talk to you some other time. She, then, bade goodby to him and they headed back to their classroom.

Shaoran just smiled and thought to himself. "They did not let me answer Mei Ling's question anymore." He was glad they were already gone. Even though Mei Ling is beautiful and famous, he does not think that she is attractive. Shaoran won the Mr. Intramurals pageant last year. It was a search for the most handsome boy in their university. In addition, Shaoran was the most popular and the richest boy in their university. Girls adore and fancy him. Almost every girl wants to be his girlfriend and that sets him apart from the other boys in their university.

"Where is it? Oh! I think I dropped it when I bumped into someone earlier." Sakura said while checking her pocket again for her lost handkerchief. By this time, she had already calmed down. "I'll just wash my face. I think I will not have it again. Oh! That's my favorite hanky." Sakura sighed as she opened the faucet and washed her face with cold tap water. That handkerchief is very dear to her since it was a handkerchief from her mother. Her foster father gave that to her on her fifth birthday and she had lost it on her seventeenth birthday. It saddened her. She could've been more careful. After washing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She could see a pale looking girl with a messed up hair. She combed it with her fingers. "Am I beautiful?" she asked herself. She gave out a short sigh and answered her question. "I'm acting silly again. Of course, I am not beautiful. No one has ever told me that I am beautiful. Maybe, it's because I'm ugly." She gave out a fake laugh and pitied herself. "I wish someone will love me just like my parents should've if they were still alive." Sakura whispered to herself. Then she walked towards the door of the ladies' room and turned the doorknob.

**Author's note: ** I hope you liked the first chapter. The story is quite long and I want you to review. Tell me about some errors so I can improve my style in writing. I hope to hear from all of you. Okay thanks all of you. Kindly tell me if the plot is good or not.


End file.
